1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective guiding device for use with a cable, especially to a protective guiding device for use with the cable and having a function of sliding in multiple directions.
2. Description of Related Art
A protective guiding device is commonly applied in an automated mobile member such as a mechanical arm of a mechanical equipment, so flexible cables or pipes connected to the mobile member can be prevented from being twisted with each other.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional protective guiding device includes a plurality of connection rack units 10, each of the connection rack units 10 is formed with a pair of lateral walls 101, and two ends of the pair of lateral walls 101, e.g. the front and the rear ends, are respectively and radially formed a pair of pivotal shafts 102 and a pair of pivotal holes 103, and another two ends of the pair of lateral walls 101, e.g. the bottom and the top ends, are respectively formed with a bottom connection board 104 (referring to FIG. 2) and a connection arm 105 detachably connected to the pair of lateral walls 101, so an accommodation space 106 allowing a cable to be accommodated is axially formed between the pair of lateral walls 101, the bottom connection board 104 and the connection arm 105. When the protective guiding device is assembled, the pair of pivotal shafts 102 at the front end of each of the connection rack units 10 are inserted in the pair of pivotal holes 103 at the rear end of the adjacent connection rack unit 10, thereby being connected and formed as a flexible chain, and an objective of protecting and guiding the cable is achieved.
Two ends of the above-mentioned chain are respectively pivoted with a fasten member 107, the two fasten members 107 are respectively connected to a mobile member and a fixed member of the mechanical equipment, so the fasten member 107 at one end of the protective guiding device is enabled to move with the mobile member for forming a linear status (as shown in FIG. 1) or a bending status (as shown in FIG. 2). However, one disadvantage of the above-mentioned protective guiding device is that the protective guiding device is restrained by the connecting direction of the two fasten members 107, so the protective guiding device is only able to move towards one direction thereby being unable to match with the installed locations and angles of the mobile member and the fixed member of the mechanical equipment.